With You Always
by Chibi Rose Angel
Summary: After it was all said and done, he couldn’t believe that she was finally his. Either he was stuck in a very pleasant dream or fate was having fun playing with his emotions.


_**Author's Notes**_: After almost three years, I decided to write another Fruits Basket story. I know some people hate Valentine's Day (whether it's because they don't have someone to share it with or simply because it's another way to get people to spend ridiculous amounts of money) but I wrote this in mind strictly as a dedication to anyone who has ever been in love. This is probably going to be pretty short and heavy on the fluff but that's the point. And for those of you who are curious, I'm focusing on Kyo and Tohru's relationship again. This story isn't going to be faithful to the manga because it takes place post manga so it might be a little AU. I apologize for any glaring errors that might occur because I wrote this without the help of a beta. Without further ado, enjoy, happy reading and Happy Valentine's Day!

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Fruits Basket or anything related to Fruits Basket.

Sometimes he wondered what had he done to deserve her. She was far too pure and innocent while he was nothing more than an infection. He was sure that if she continued to stay with him, it would only be a matter of time before he took her life. Yet, she refused to leave him.

He knew full well that her feelings for him were real and true. There was no way he could deny it nor could he run away from her anymore because the curse had been broken for three years. And during those three years, he had never known such happiness.

He no longer lived under the constant threat of being locked away for the rest of his life and he was now free to love her without worrying about what anyone else thought. All in all, he should have had nothing to complain about. Instead, he was having trouble accepting the fact that he deserved her heart.

He knew there were plenty of men out there who could provide so much more for her but she would have none of it. Only once had he made the mistake of voicing his doubts about their relationship. On that particular night, it was the first time he had ever truly witnessed Tohru being angry. Ever since that particular incident, he learned to keep all doubts to himself.

In the beginning of their relationship, it was so easy to love her without even trying. It was the little things she did that caused him to fall for her. She was always there with a kind word, a soft smile or just simply there whenever he needed her. She always tried so hard to be useful to everyone around her. She never wanted to be a burden to him or anyone else.

He'd be lying to himself if he tried to pretend that her presence in his life meant nothing. It was mainly because of her that he found freedom and redemption. All his life, he believed he deserved to be punished. That he wasn't fit to be loved or accepted by anyone. But she changed all of that without even realizing she had done so.

Perhaps what endeared her to him so very much was the fact that she was the first person outside of his foster father to actually try and understand him. Compared to everyone else he knew; she really did have a heart of gold. She could have easily rejected him just like everyone else had done but she hadn't. She accepted him completely. There was no hidden agenda with her. She was just simply that loving and trusting.

He, on the other hand, hadn't exactly been the best to her. Before he realized his feelings for her, he would do the exact opposite of what he felt. He would yell at her when he really wanted to compliment her or he would brush off her attempts to get close to him.

Back then, he believed he was doomed to a life of a misery. He hadn't wanted to drag anyone else down with him but she reached down into the darkness and took hold of his hand. She wouldn't let go of him for anything. For that, he was grateful but he knew he would never be able to repay her. It would probably take the rest of his life to show her just how thankful he was but he felt as though even that wouldn't be enough.

She was the light that kept him going when he wanted to give up. She was the hope that constantly told him that the future wasn't written in stone. She was the reason why he could now smile and laugh freely.

She had done so much for him and yet he had nothing to offer her except his heart. Deep down in his soul, he knew that she would cherish every waking moment with him. He also knew that even though he couldn't offer her much, she would be happy with whatever he could give her. That alone was enough to help him realize that sometimes it wasn't about whether or not someone deserved to be happy.

They were just like everyone else. Nothing set them apart from the countless other people in the world, who were prone to mistakes or hurting their loved ones. At the end of the day, all that mattered was how much they loved one another, trusted one another and needed one another.


End file.
